Abundant Aphrodisia
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The hanyou has gotten himself a unwavering aphrodisiac,in the form of a endless sea of espresso staring back at him.Love comes in many forms,but it all had to start somewhere, bleeding lust sound like the perfect place to begin.  Many pairings AU.
1. Chapter 1

Abundant Aphrodisia

~ Chapter One ~

Hungry Eyes

By Inuyashas Youkai

I don't have the hanyou leashed in my possession, nor do I have any claim to the words weaving the song Love Dealer , by Esme Denters Ft Justin Timberlake , for it is they whose talent we all wish to desire especially a quite ravishing hanyou , named Inuyasha .

Students scattering by at the first loud shrilled clatter of the ringing bell , and one that actually sounded more like a pathetic bird , wallowing in it's dying misery , just beginning to taken away from its unforeseen torture , as the sound had pierced heavily, resounding within one's sensitive ears. Shrugging , with a roll of his paling orbs, Inuyasha had quickly dodged the classmates , as he closed in on his target, his locker, to shove his books in frustratedly , and while knowing he would wait for the one whose locker was a locker away from his . Momentarily thinking that the one who he had waited to show her pretty face wasn't going to show , the hanyou sighed again for the umpteenth time before heading off to catch the awaiting buses.

It wasn't that he was a wuss , but this sudden pull towards the wench , was something he himself could no longer fight, at least not as hard as he had in the past years, the woman whose eyes you could almost drowned in , teasing curves when she so even made one move without knowing it , and long legs that could go on for miles from her perfect , shapely thighs. To her , he was a friend , but for so long now the hanyou had wanted so much more than that he had ultimately tried everything to get the girl to react somehow to him , in order for him to know if she felt the same spark that he had , anything short of just coming out and asking, Inuyasha did. Although nothing came in short of a reaction, even when he had many woman over the years fawn over him , she didn't budge an inch, and though he was no expert when it came to woman , the hanyou was getting the feeling that the woman he had eyes for came with a book all her own.

As he walked through the hallways to the front of the school , a sound , rather music flooded within his ears when he past the gymnasium , and having four students within dancing to it, and among them was the sight of the woman the hanyou hungered for desperately , but couldn't say anything , saving himself from rejection . Upon closer inspection his obsession' s hips swayed sensually with the risque tune , only making him scream silently for more , and then growled at the same time when his competition's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, before she stepped away teasingly ..

Listening in closely , as his ears flickered towards the sight he only more than not drank in , and fueling his dreamt desires to present a image of something more .. Intimate.

" Kagome ..." Inuyasha slightly purred silently from his lips ..

Kouga :

_Let's go,  
>Baby I gotta have some more,<br>(Turn the track up)_

_Miroku:  
>What's it gonna take to get a score,<br>(Turn the beat up, yeah)_

_Kouga :  
>Got me like a fien banging on your door,<br>(I think I want some of that)  
>Miroku:Why don't you meet me on the floor?<br>And then?_

Kagome :  
>Step into my office won't you like to sample, a taste of my stuff<p>

Kouga : yeah c'mon..

_Kagome:  
>I've got a million different flavors all the boys say they can't get enough,<br>Want some under your skin you're begging me for more,  
>You'll get addicted to this but baby you've been more,<br>Don't let these innocent eyes fool you when I'm on the floor, the floor, the floor  
>Sango:<br>Cause I could be your dealer,  
>I can be your only friend when you meet her,<br>I'll keep you coming back again,  
>You can call me anytime I can make you feel fine,<br>You can tell my bag of tricks if you need a fix,  
>Then I'm a dealer, Hey!<br>Love love dealer, Hey (check it out)  
>Kagome:<br>All those other pushes they say  
>They got that good stuff that you already know<br>(You already know what it is)  
>That they can't do what I do - oh no,<br>I'll take you places that you never thought you'd go,  
>I can get you so high with the things I do,<br>You get a rush in your veins and we start to move,  
>Don't let these innocent eyes fool you when I'm on the floor, the floor, the floor,<br>Kagome & Sango :  
>Cause I could be your dealer,<br>I can be your only friend when you meet her,  
>I'll keep you coming back again,<br>You can call me anytime I can make you feel fine,  
>You can tell my bag of tricks if you need a fix,<br>Then I'm a dealer, Hey!  
>Love love dealer, Hey (check it out)<em>

You can call me anytime I can make you feel fine,  
>You can tell my bag of tricks if you need a fix,<br>Then I'm a dealer, Hey!  
>Love love dealer, Hey (check it out)<p>

Miroku:Break It Down

(Verse 3)  
>Kouga :Baby I gotta have some more,<br>Kagome: Ass roll back and you feel dizzy,  
>Kouga : What's it gonna take to get a score,<br>Kagome:Now you got me in your system.  
>Kouga :Got me like a fien banging on your door,<br>Kagome:So now you know what you've been missing,  
>Kouga:Why don't you meet me on the floor?<br>And then?

Miroku:Break

_Kagome & Sango :_

You'd don't gotta say that you like it,  
>I can tell by the look in your eyes,<br>Won't you give it a try, you'll be mine

Although, in the hanyou's mind the group dancing before him wasn't the image he saw , as his vision singled the others out to where it was only her , with him , and rather doing some rather saucy movements that had nothing to do with dancing , at least not the kind of dancing you could do in the open, without being fully clothed . No , what he had in mind was a mind blowing rapture , where he would take what was his after he pounded her breathless..

Feeling his inner beast begin to take hold , Inuyasha quickly , stiffly turned unwilling to leave the one he wished to claim, but tried thinking of the thought as of now he had more than enough to imagine Kagome in more ways than one , with just what a few minutes ago stood before him, and soon when he knew he was in the clear to proceed, she would now just what the wench did to him.. Until , it was her voice that suddenly whispered his name , stopping him frozen from leaving his spot , a minute ago he watched her from , and when he turned he was met with her drowning sea of dark espresso staring back at him , in confusion.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Abundent Aphrodisia

~ Chapter Two~

Almost Losing Control

By Inuyashas Youkai

Frozen still, the very moment the whispered plea broke free from her kissable lips, and it was of his name.

Could he very well just leave without any words in return..

Maybe not with words , but Inuyasha had to do something, and what that something was wasn't the sort either had expected , when the hanyou suddenly appeared in front of her , with her body pinned between the wall as well as himself , then his anticipating lips only awaiting , impatiently to devour hers.

Although with the answering gasps, in reacting to such an action, along with a piercing growl in response to the woman he held's muffled groan, before he released her , then Inuyasha ran, leaving the others in shock , and one pissed off male at her side.

"That ass , how dare he touch what is mine !" the male standing now next to Kagome..

"Miroku , enough ! Now isn't exactly the time!" The other female in the room shrilled , as it was followed by a reverberating smack within the small enclosure , echoing off the walls.

Ignoring the others in a slight daze from the previous heated kiss, Kagome walked away towards the locker rooms , so that possibly the idea of a cold shower , may in fact , work in favor , and if not with the other still quibbling ,the girl could find some time to release the ever growing heat yet , between her thighs.

Meanwhile ...

Inuyasha , hadn't meant to kiss her , nor run away afterwards, it was just something inside took over..Something more instinctually driven to take the woman whom nearly drove him over a cliff in utter madness. Now, hiding within a tree on the other side of the school , the hanyou was taking deep breaths, and trying to calm his rushing heart that seemed to be slamming on the inside of his chest , with the only thought on his mind..

'Was she mad ? Did she hate him now that he kissed her..?'

A husky moan filtered through the leaves , and down into his silkened fluff of white where his ears lied . Looking towards the sound , it turned out coming from , what he assumed was the girls shower ,which veered off the gymnasium, and inside was a woman , or at least to what he had thought , in the showers,

Naked . Wet.

Although the next sounds that he heard almost did him in for good , and it was the voice mewing his name , as the knowing scent of his obsession wafted past his nose..

"Inuyasha ..."

"Oh god , no .." The hanyou began to roughly bang his head against the spot upon the trunk , from where he sat , utterly thankfully for not being able to see inside clearly with the steam, because if there was a visual of the one he had wanted with every fiber of his being was to join that of her pleading cries for him , then someone was going to pay right along with him..

Kagome , who couldn't claim to say that the male's idea of a remedy for arousal did in fact help her , but was able to relieve some of the tension within her core , with the slide of a slippery finger , once it made its first graze , as she was cleansing herself . Quickening her movements slightly , the girl mewed , calling out the male she now fantasized about -the one with the compassionate , but demanding lips , attempting to drink her alive, eat her whole.

The hanyou , about had enough of the never ending torture , hardening within his loins with every sound the wench uttered, but as it would seem his body just wouldn't move as he would like too, only stayed put , while his attentions were consumed with the goddess inside , Inuyasha began starting to turn , unbeknownst to even himself .With eyes of puddles of spilt blood , the newly reborn beast had re awokened, demanding for that of his will , and desire to come as one with one soon to be fact : For the bitch to submit to him; his bitch .

The sound of glass , shattered nearby within the small area of where it was the showers were in fact was , and a little too close to where the stall was , concealing her , yet unexposed , but still that could easily be made only temporarily . Taking a deep breath and gasping ,breathlessly that of voice after the release did in fact come, and sending more string gusts of her lusty aroma straight to the struggling hanyou , savoring it.

It was only until a sudden crash , as the door to the locker room was thrown open to slam against the wall when another rushed inside, no doubt hearing of the broken window, but when Kagome exited with only that of a towel wrapped around her person, and a loofah stick in her hand for her only protection , with the still vibrating dildo in the other , both waving it around as though it were a weapon to face off the only other one in the room.

Sango...

"Come prepared , eh Kagome?" Her friend teased..

With a eep , Kagome squealed , before snapping a violently embarrassed shut up in her direction , running away for cover as she went , then sent the gift that the same very friend brought her today , a joke to get her to not be so shy when it came to such activities,and alas it surely went flying until it soared until coming to a stop upon her friend Sango's head ..

Neither noticed the broken blinds , nor the busted up window , with the glass laying forgotten on the floor, but the evidence that another was their with the wave of the curtain , carried by the slight breeze flowing within.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Abundant Aphrodisia

~ Chapter Three~

Teasing Goes Along Way

By Inuyashas Youkai

Nearly escaping that of a group of girls ready to attack him with a loofah stick , and a female's intimate plaything , along with whatever else they hid in their arsenal, perish the thought , he would rather not , as there would be many things he'd much more enjoy doing than get whacked repeatedly with inanimate objects. For example getting close to the delicious female holding one of those objects , but he would give her one of his own to hold onto , if she would only ask , and it would be better having the real thing wouldn't it ?Although he would need the assistance of his buddy Miroku to find out if this was even possible with the presence of that wolf around .

The bell rang , rudely interrupting his train of thought of a way to possess the fiery bitch , as his own, and redirected his path towards the next classroom where he would find the pervert anyway. On the way over to the hallway holding the class's entrance , while texting to see in which direction the pervert was headed so he could meet him before class to get some help with a small problem. Big deal if he thought the problem was school related or not , as long as he showed then he wasn't about to care , this was way to important, and could be so dangerous to those involved if he fucked this up.

Suddenly thrown off the spot he was leaning against as a unexpected weight was tossed against him slightly , and causing his phone to be catapulted towards the floor, with the battery , back , as well as the phone itself laying in three different locations nearby. A muffled sound , to soon join his not so quiet growling curse , made from within the cloth upon his chest before two beautiful brown eyes made their presence to look up into his , looking downwards to greet them with a smile , causing her to blush. The next thing Inuyasha knew is that in a voice huskily dominating , spoke the very thing that formed inside his head without his consent.

" You know if want to get closer to me , all ya gotta do is tell me so . Don't need to hurt yourself ya know.."With one arm still wrapped around her shoulder to prevent her escaping , and the other reaching down to grab the parts of his phone.

"I 'am so sorry Inuyasha , I didn't mean to break your phone honestly , but some idiot decided it would be good idea grope my ass !" The feisty girl unknowingly teased.

"Let's see , would this idiot have a name ? Although your ass feels fine to me I wouldn't want it to change , so tell me , and the idiot wouldn't dare , unless he would like to lose function in his arms , or legs. " Inuyasha released a growling moan within her ear , as he firmly grabbed both cheeks , lifting her .

"Ahhh , would you please put me down, and release me !" Kagome demanded embarrasedly , as the sight of Miroku came into his line of vision , smiking happily with a wink , while the bell proceeded to ring , warning of there tardiness if they didn't get to class.

" I would , really , but.. Nah I don't think I want to .. Care to come with me to class ? " Inuyasha told her tauntingly , while encouraging her unwilling legs to wrap around his torso. But in the end out of embarassment did so anyway, continuing his amusement.

"No , I would rather you put me down so I can walk alone to class."Kagome huskily refused his proposal , ignorantly huffing as she did so , but couldn't snuff out the intoxicating scent rolling off her igniting desire .

Inuyasha was teasing , and knew it , but just couldn't help it , with the spurring lure only urging him to continue, especially with so much of his demon counterpart in control at the moment , just lingering under the surface. With a sigh , the hanyou did release her to stand next to him, chuckling as he did so, but never completely let go of her , so that she couldn't make her grand getaway just yet. Although , as he was grabing both of their backpacks then placing on his shoulder so that he could walk her to her next class, a shrill scream of his name annoyingly boomed within his ear drums.

" Inuyasha !"

Said person calling his name imediately became known by whom possessed it with a roll of his eyes , then he switched positions with how he had there things quickly before taking her hand , and pulling her forwards to follow him.

"Oh , Fucking hell . Dammit , let's go !"

"Hey ! Look don't you hear someone wants you back there , ya idiot .. Besides I have to go to class..."

Giving , no answer spoken and Inuyasha only continuing silently in response, on their path to where she couldn't even fathom , but by the looks of it , wasn't to the classroom she had next going in the opposite direction. Just as the late bell rang Inuyasha had slammed open a unknown classroom door , and one that she mused to be his , but she was mistaken when it was that what looked like his relative of some sort being the teacher, glanced at him with a evil glare, until something that he saw when looking at the one in front of her with a death grip yet on her hand. Although , when the teacher immediately excused himself following, then urging the two out of the room as well , leading them to a much more suitable place for this particular conversation to be had , Kagome wasn't privy to what it was that made the situation so privy to keep her here with this odd male , that is until recieving a glance of Inuyasha's red eyes bleeding in from his normal ambers, and sending her into a even more confused state.

Coming to a room where only the three were present within the classroom, and hearing it closed , then it was the only time when her hand was set free , as Kagome decided to make a run for the nearest window before a warning growl , with a yell chastising Inuyasha , joining another soon after ,addressing hers.

"Grrrr..." Inuyasha vehemently dared the woman , warning her not to move a inch .

"Otouto!"The older version of Inuyasha snarled ..

"Hey little Girl , if you wish to survive this I would suggest you stay put , and listen to what I have to say to you, but the choice is ultimately yours .."

After a minute pondering the situation, it didn't take the wench long to decide to sit down in one of the desks in the middle of the room, then for Inuyasha to follow behind her , and placing her in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her , still yet transformed , with his snout in the crook of her neck. It was then that his brother Sesshomeru began to speak .

" Just thought you should know , but once I tell you , better not faint , else it will encourage my brother's beast to start the process in order to save you . Agreed?" Sesshomeru smirked evilly towards the girl.

Receiving nothing but a nod from the wench in his brother's hold , The older concealed demon continued.

"You are my brother's intended mate , little girl , and somehow , something had made him transform. Therefore you are stuck here with me until your scent calms him enough to come back to his idiotic self . "

"For how long?"

"Who knows seconds , minutes , hours , or hell I remember when it took a whole week before I returned to my normal state , when I found mine.."Sesshomeru snidely remarked , having fun with taunting the wench ..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Abundant Aphrodisia

~ Chapter Four ~

Over My Head

By Inuyashas Youkai

Curiously , though it wasn't merely as long as the older brother of her captor said it was , but it sure as hell felt like it was hours before Inuyasha came back to himself , but with that came a odd request , and one that had her once again confused .

" Will you please help, like give her something to make her quit it, I don't think I will be able to withstand a whole week of this shit again, at least without taking her anyways !"

"What is he talking about !?" Kagome asked in spite of herself not really wanting the answer to that question, but finding to her luck she was of course for the moment ignored , instead hearing the two having some argument.

" Oh pooh .. Are ya really telling me that the wench you took as your girlfriend wasn't enough to appease you in substitute for your mate ? Could've have told ya so , Oh wait ... I did.." Sesshomeru sarcastically ameded mocking his brother yet again, while taking a seat leaning back at the unknown instructors desk at the front of the room.

Not at all happy about being ignored , and forced to sit here with these two morons , Kagome to take things into her own hands by turning around sitting in the embrace that Inuyasha still had her in so it was her side facing him , then deceivingly lifting up her fist just a bit and slamming it down on Inuyasha's crotch , pushing out of his hold , and rushing to the window that she had opened prior to choosing otherwise to go through towards her escape , doing just that . Leaving the two , pained , and amused in her dust for now , then heading towards her next class. Although if she knew that upon arriving within the classroom, another , but clueless piss for brains would be waiting for her , pining for attention , not remembering that he always did , then Kagome may have decided to ditch the rest of the day altogether.

" Kagome.." A male came to greet her , as she entered the classroom before the bell rang alerting to the start of class, now holding her hand .

" Oh , Hello um Kouga is it ?"

Alas thankfully , the second before any sound was able to come from his mouth , the bell had rung , and other students quickly filled the rest off the class , causing them to return to their seats. Kagome sighed , leaning back in her chair , and readied herself with a pencil , as well as paper , anticipating a good lesson to keep her mind off of the situation at hand with the hormone riddled penis brained male's . Although it didn't help that she thought that that stupid mutt from before was heard intruding in on her thoughts , but as she scanned the room , knew he wasn't anywhere in the room.

_'Don't get too confortable mate , this is far from over , and when I use your scent to find you . I have quite the lesson of my own , but not one allowing you to get rid of me that easily, very much the opposite Kagome . You are mine , and very soon you too will know how much this is so. '_

Shivers ran down her spine , against her will , possesing a desire to brew, searing her flesh , and then pool between her jean clad thighs, ensuing a steady throb to painfully encircling the wetness now forming within her curls . Kagome crossed her legs in gratitude that it was her last class before freedom , since the last two were actually study hall , and their wasn't much concentration left to allow her to do so. Luckily she had a somewhat interesting lesson she could sorta get into to pass the time.

~Painfully Amused Brothers~

Still in the room that the unclaimed mate left them in , as the one who had yet to finish it steamed over the fact that she had the nerve to use a cheap shot at him in order to escape , and a painful one at that too. All the while as the older brother smiled creepily with a shit eating grin , one widely enough that one would think it would threaten to break his face prior to his amusement taking a ominous turn when the eldest brother began chuckling at his brothers expense .

" Shut the fuck up , ya bastard !"

" What !? I only stated that I think I may make a acception to your intended in my dislike for humans , and being one able to do such a thing undected , then getting away with it so quickly , leaving her mate in the perverbial dust. .."

" This is far from over , as soon as this pain goes away little miss Kagome will have alot more to worry about than some unwanted male attention, but one soley on her alone making her life absolute hell for this . Watch ... Once I can get up , end it with the bitch Kikyo , Kagome will have me , demon and all to try to fight off!" Inuyasha sneered while making a mental thought to come back too later in dealing with his bitch , Kagome.

" Hn , interesting mutt .. Your doing a fine job doing without moving as your intended I feel , with her being in heat is also attracting some undesirable suitors in your case, but in hers , her scent tells me not so much..."

" What the hell , I don't smell anything ?!"

" That is because you are only half of what you could be little brother , as I can smell that of your intended , just like I smell of the one daring to touch her .." Sesshomeru further tormented .

" Grrrr... " Inuyasha sneered in utter hatred for the one even thinking he could dare touch what was his...

"Who !? I'll kill em after I take care of Kikyo , and put the bitch Kagome in her place !"

" Who else , Kouga "

Without further pause Inuyasha leapt up , then stalked over to the shut door , opened it , and slamming it shut following his exit. Walking towards where he knew Kikyo was , in the pods in the back of the school with one thought in his head ..

_'Don't get too confortable mate , this is far from over , and when I use your scent to find you . I have quite the lesson of my own , but not one allowing you to get rid of me that easily, very much the opposite Kagome . You are mine , and very soon you too will know how much this is so. '_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Abundant Aphrodisia

~ Chapter Five~

Messing With A Pissed Off Hanyou , And A Wench Who Was Continuously

Annoyedly Pissed On

By Inuyashas Youkai

On the way towards the front of the school, with the exit clear in her sights, Kagome found that her grand escape turned out to be not so great , and none the getaway from the constant headache that today brought, with a oddly another to yet continue to avoid like the other two . Shaking her head furiously towards the sight of the oncoming contact with the greatly annoying Hojo . Although it wasn't that the boy wasn't at all bad , but with his somewhat overbearing sickenly sweet qualities without a seam to and end to it , or even a clue from her constant put off's towards his advances , one would eventually give up, but in her case of course not wasn't good either, and better to be avoided completely. Why would it with the course that today was going, traveling further and further down the perverbial shitter.

" Hey Kagome wait up?!" A friendly hollar was echoing down the hall , getting closer , as the presently trying patience was wearing thin.

'Oh hell , here the fuck we go again '

"Heya Hojo.."Kagome mustered up the best sweet smile , and forced the almost uncontrolable twitch that her eyes all but wanted to express their beholders annoyance.

"Whats ya doing later , wanna do something?" The 'if you wanna call guy' but otherwise little boy offered .

' Yea I'll be doing something late alright , and it'll be soon that heads will be rollin if people can't get the hint when all I wanna do is go home in peace.. Wanna be the first one to try out my new implements for knocking out the stupid?'

"I don't know Hojo , maybe but I'll have to get back to ya later,K?"

'Much Later..' Kagome told , as her eyes looking downwards did roll within their sockets , actually timing on how long it would take to losing one of the tweedle brothers.

"Alright , Kagome I'll check back with ya later .. C-ya.."

Walking without saying another word , Kagome finally made it towards the path , almost closing the distance to the exit when she found herself being yanked back into someone's hard chest behind her. Slowly turning around awkwardly to gaze upon the one who sought it good to do such a action, and with the languid flames etching itself within her orbs of chocolate, twitching rapidly in annoyance , with a quite disturbed visage held within them , as they came across the one whom was really intended to stay clear of no matter what cost. Inuyasha. Of course to further her torment , the hanyou had to open up his big fat trap , and to say something just as taunting within her ears teasingly, as his mere presence was.

"Looking for ya all over the place wench , did ya miss me?"A cocky Inuyasha donned in jeans and a muscle shirt , topped off with combat boots , gave his witty retort.

"Not at all . More less hiding from you dog boy , and why would ya be looking all over for little old me for ? Besides if you care to still remain in this conversation , my name is Kagome not wench.." Kagome continued to walk with the hanyou close behing her, making her obvious desire to make her escape slyly away from Inuyasha , but he wouldn't have it , as one of his clawed hands settling firmly upon her bare shoulder.

" Ugh , damn bitch that hurts .. Why you gotta be so mean, huh ? Gotta take care of your mate better than that. So where are off too , skipping out early?" Inuyasha spoke as he used the other hand that wasn't enjoying the feel of the tempting view of her bare skin dressed in a black tank , and a pair of baggy black jean shorts, as he expressed the faux pain that was lingering in his chest from her resisting him.

" Are you always this annoying ? Name's not bitch either , its Kagome, and I am not anyones mate let alone yours ,thankyou.. Besides don't you have anyone else to follow you around like a lost deprived soul , instead of pesturing me ? And where I go is none of your concern , I can take care of myself .."

To the hanyou , his intended's refusal accepting the truth of what she was quite frustrating , and her evasive tactics was starting to piss him off. It was one thing playing hard to get , as that he could deal with that if there was any sort of end in sight in getting closer to her , but completely another when the absolute negative was never going to change in the near recent timeframe. Although , no matter how much time it would take to do some further convincing , Kagome would indeed be his in the end.

In Kagome's perspective, it wasn't that Inuyasha wasn't attractive , because he was, but it was more so she knew the type , and although he was fishing, she wasn't biting. Then the mere mention of this "mate thing " , it was rediculous she was just a girl in highschool, and even though the girl knew about demon sorts , and all that, not that it was a problem , but the very thing was , she hardly knew him, as she probaly wouldn't get the chance because of the very playboy type he was , the hanyou would have her played before the opportunity ever came . Alas today was ending as a general piss on Kagome day , while coming to where she parked her car , with the very hanyou still choosing to take her lead behind her , and trying tyo think of ways for Inuyasha to get the impression , that maybe his instincts chose wrong.

Traveling the chosen path that Kagome led them towards her car, and was stubbornly planning on continue to torment his wench until Inuyasha's phone started to ring , causing him to be temporily distracted for him to answer it without looking at the caller i.d. first . To his dismay , and utter annoyance his intended decided that was the time to make her escape , slipping through his fingertips , getting in said car , and driving away..

' Did I ever mention on how much I now hate that car, and while were at it, add cell phone's , whiny exe's , as well as nosey friends , with evading mates to that list , because all this was starting to get on his last nerve.'

" Don't worry mate, there's always tommorro , and I start early " Inuyasha snickered before going to his own vehicle , to to make the long path towards home, but it gave him time to plan his next plan of attack.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Abundant Aphrodisia

~ Chapter Six~

Stubbornly Persistant

By Inuyashas Youkai

Parking the car , then treading towards her house , settled upon a shrine, and as if all the energy was immediately sucked from the girl within the short span being less than a day, then once inside flopped upon her bed when arriving, ending the jaunt into her bedroom. Signing loudly , Kagome further snuggled further into the mess that splayed upon the mattress , consisting of bedding , and slowly moving until she was confortably knowing that underneath it all , just so that for a time she was hidden from the world. Rolling her eyes , as the right spot was discovered encouraging the descending pull of her eyelids , fluttering over exhausted brown eyes, when her thoughts decided to make it a priority to land upon the odd , squealing hanyou. Certainly, not that she knew if he indeed make the funny piercing utters or not , but with his rather persisting ways to plot his next knotch on his belt , it wasn't clear as to why it just had to be her , instead of all the many other drueling fans only wanting to be his next victim, and only so that at one time one could say for a minute that they had him, or in his view, the playboy had them.

Although , the teenager couldn't ignore the effects that he was having over her , but she refused on being the next one to be played within the nature of his game. Alas ,it didn't mean that she couldn't allow what Kagome imagined to play out her fantasies regarding the male now lovingly adoring her behind closed eyes , without knowing anything they even existed , but everytime it had inside shut doors, the tingling throb known to come always resurfaced , as it had in the previous times it followed the familiar path. Reaching for a nearby pillow to muffle the sound iin its place settled over her mouth, then with desperately seeking fingers slyly traveled downward to the spot growing with desiring dew sought to soak a slickened nest of curls underneath the present barrier of hiding cloth, decievingly preventing its most treasured secrets.

Upon brushing against in a initially slow, agonizing lure to continue, as the one currently hissing out in a painful moan , as the almost animalistic needing wants gave its demand neverendingly passing through in her thoughts to end the nagginly persistant hunger poised against herself stubbornly. Being drawn , yanked hard into the trailing pull enticing her to quicken the pace , as her hand grasping the pillow had other things in mind , moving to grasp one of her still nestled mounds , yet cradled in their prison only wanting to be released, and doing so , playing with its softness within her fingertips.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mewed.

On the other side of town , another was in a simular perdicament , but instead of taking it in his own hands , as it was over time made known that the particular sensation created by the friction alone , wasn't enough anymore to sate the cravings for his intended's touch, therefore took another with him to attempt to calm his raging lust for the only one chosen to do so, Kagome. Although because it was taking longer for him to get the bitch to see his intent, Inuyasha had to envoke alternative methods, but even that with taking a different wench , and with his eyes closed tightly , carrying the images of his bitch writhing underneath him , instead of the otherwise stranger added to the equation, thus hadn't worked in the end.

" Fuck bitch !" The hanyou spat frustratedly, as he ruthlessly tore at the woman beneath him, at not only the situation telling of his wench in heat , and refusing him , but it had also been that to add to his torment was the time it happened unlike the last times , being that it also marked the start of the time when demons like him were drawn to their prospective mates , more so than any other time .

Thus making things much more difficult...

Effectively removing his errection from the random bitch he found amongst the awaiting female classmates to rut with to achieve relief , but as it was shown to be unaffective , Inuyasha still hard as hell stood uncaringly moving not even considering his rash movements had thrown his current cunt to be had, carelessly fallen to the floor.

"Hey what the hell!?" The girl bare , and freely offered to him previously had glared.

"Out , Now !" Inuyasha roared, pissed, as he was grabbing clothes to put on , then snatching his phone , texting his buddy to begin the only other thing known to him to settle himself from the present path unfolding..

Quickly showering , then on the way out once his hair was neatly pulled in a loose waterfall to lay past his shoulders, dressing on the way downstairs knowing the other left in the room should be well on her way out if not already, Inuyasha then dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tee , exited the house to catch up with a confidant , being one well adversed with the perverse.

Miroku..

Once found it was conveniently noted that not only was his buddy with his current attraction , Sango , but of couse taggling along with her was the hanyou's intended Kagome. Smirking slightly , even though at the time proceeding with continuing his wench's annoyance earlier than promised was treading on dangerous waters, but the opportunity honestly to him was to hard for Inuyasha to resist.

TBC..


End file.
